1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispenser for hair cosmetics, and more particularly to a hair dye applicator in the form of a comb or brush having a hollow spine which can be provided with a supply of hair treatment solution and with teeth protruding from the spine to transfer the treatment solution onto the user's hair.
2. Description of Related Art
A dispenser in the form of a hair dye applicator is disclosed in German patent publication OS No. 27 49 074. As shown, the applicator has a hollow comb element which consists of a tube having hollow teeth extending substantially radially therefrom and connected to a reservoir that contains the hair dying solution. The hair dying solution is fed to the tube under pressure via a pressure-reducing valve. Because the quantity of solution fed to the teeth is determined primarily by the action of the pump, too much or too little of the solution can easily be applied. The teeth in the applicator are also surrounded by tufts of bristles, the tips of which project beyond the free ends of the associated teeth. The function of the bristles is to distribute the treatment solution uniformly over the hair. In the disclosed device, contact of the treatment solution with the scalp is virtually unavoidable if the hair is to be dyed close to the roots.
German patent publication GM No. 79 32 856 describes another hair dye applicator having comb teeth in which outer openings are provided in the reservoir for the treatment solution in the hollow spine of the comb. Each opening is formed at the base of the teeth between two adjacent teeth so that individual strands of hair can be drawn past the opening and the solution can thus be applied uniformly from the base to the tip of the strands. Although staining the scalp may largely be avoided with this device, it is very time-consuming to treat relatively large areas of the hair strand-by-strand.